


Todo era verdad

by Chicarvil



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: RESUBIDONo se porque antes se subió mal.Como me gustaría que siguiera la serie.





	Todo era verdad

Título: Era todo verdad  
Pairing: Lucifer/Chloe  
Resumen: Lo que me gustaría que pasara al final del 3x24  
NRM-18  
Aclaraciones: Habrá un montón de errores ya que escribo desde el móvil(desde que soy mamá no tengo tiempo para encender el ordenador

-Es todo verdad- Los ojos de Chloe alternaban entre el suelo y el rostro de Lucifer-El diabólico rostro de Lucifer- se corrigió a sí misma con una rara mezcla de fascinación y terror 

-¿Inspectora?-susurró el ángel sin entender que pasaba, Chloe alzó una mano temblorosa y señaló el rostro de su compañero mientras repetía otra vez que todo era verdad y no pudo más que odiarse a sí misma. Ella no era así. No era una chica Boba que señalaba varias veces lo obvio pero ¡¡ES QUE ERA TODO VERDAD!! Como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, Lucifer se llevó la mano al rostro y ¿Sonrió? 

-A vuelto!- y se hecho a reír- ¡Oh! Maldito Amenadiel, tenía razón

-¿Amenadiel?-repitió cayendo lentamente en la cuenta de que Amenadiel era Hermano de Lucifer y si...-¿Amenadiel es un demonio? 

Lucifer la miro y resoplo como el niño pequeño que a veces podía ser y hubiera sido adorable. En serio, si no fuera por esa cara, se hubiera derretido pero...

-Inspectora, por favor. ¿Mi hermano un demonio? ¡JA! El es un ángel. El hijo favorito de papá-hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos Y esas palabras, a pesar de haberlas oído tantas veces, tomaron un nuevo sentido para ella. Lucifer dio un paso hacia delante que ella retrocedió. Hubo un momento tenso en donde el diablo entendió perfectamente que estaba pasando. -Soy el mismo Lucifer que te dejo en la azotea hace 10 minutos.-Susurro poniendo cara de cachorrito 

-No, no eres el mismo. -Le reprendió Y entonces paso algo raro. Lucifer hizo un pequeño gesto y la cara de diablo se fue y apareció la humana 

-Ahora si soy el mismo.-Afirmó con un toque de pena tiñiendo su voz 

Chloe negó con la cabeza. Acababa de descubrir que su compañero; el tío plasta, guapo, egocentrico, pesado, con problemas para aceptar a su padre y que se jactaba de ser el mismísimo Satanas; que decía que castigaba a los que realmente se lo merecían llevándolos al Infierno. En verdad era el Diablo. El auténtico. El Macho Cabrio y todas esas chorradas oscuras. 

-Inspectora. Piense, por favor. Recuerde nuestra trayectoria. Todo lo que hemos hablado. -susurró alzando las manos para tranquilizarla. -¿Quien he dicho siempre que soy? 

Punto para él. 

-Lucifer es el Principe de las Mentiras. -susurró y quiso golpearse la frente al decirlas. 

-¡Abrase, visto!-se indignó provocando una diminuta sonrisa en Chloe que borró enseguida.-Inspectora, por el Amor de Papá. Siempre me he presentado como Lucifer, el hijo De Dios. La Luz de la Mañana. Inmortal y guapo. Nunca le he mentido. He podido omitir alguna verdad.- puntualizó juntando los dedos índice y pulgar en una de sus poses -pero ¿Mentirle? Nunca  
Estaba a un paso de ella cuándo termino de hablar. Mirándola desde su metro noventa con esos ojos de no haber roto nunca un plato, cuando a roto toda la vajilla. Chloe se quedó mirando esos grandes ojos marrones y rememoró todas las veces que Lucifer le habló sobre su padre, las veces que le hablaba del Infierno como si paseara por allí todas las mañanas. Recordó todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuvo con él y tenía que reconocer que...

-Todo era verdad- volvió a repetir con los ojos muy abiertos porque tenía razón, desde hacía tres años, desde que lo conoció para ser más exactos, Lucifer nunca le mintió. 

El ángel estiró su boca en esa sonrisa suya tan traviesa. Esa sonrisa con la que Chloe había fantaseado tantas veces. Esa sonrisa que sabe algo que tu desconoces y le encanta. Ahora ella también sabía que cual era el gran secreto. 

Lucifer era el auténtico Diablo. 

Soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire y miro a Lucifer sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Debería correr? No. No tenía tanto miedo. ¿Santiguarse? Decididamente, nop. El rostro de Lucifer estaba bañado en algo que parecía puro pánico y Chloe quiso abrazarlo. Abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no estaba enfadada, que él no tenía la culpa de que ella no le creyera durante tanto tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a rememorar la historia de Lucifer, la bíblica. La que decía que era un ángel caído que... 

-Eres un ángel- soltó tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que, no hacía ni 24 horas le había besado. Lucifer no hizo ningún aspaviento exagerado. Solo bajo la mirada, señalándose a sí mismo. Con la cabeza ladeada, miro a Chloe con una dulce sonrisa y dijo: 

-Culpable. 

-¿Tienes alas?- sonrió sin poder creerse como había cambiado la conversación pero enseguida se arrepintió de preguntar al ver como el rostro de Lucifer se ensombrecía. -¿O no?  
-señalándose la cara con su propio índice, haciendo alusión al rostro demoníaco 

-Te habían disparado.- susurró el Diablo encogiéndose de hombros. Como si no tuviera importancia. El cambio de tema la hizo parpadear. ¿A que venía eso?

-Si. Me desmayé y tu me llevaste a la azo...¿Como llegue a la azotea? 

El ángel guardó silencio durante un minuto. Un largo minuto en los que no miro a Chloe. Un minuto que la detective espero pacientemente.

-No quiero asustarte más. -Casi no oyó las palabras. Chloe quiso reír como una histérica ¿En serio? Que acaba de descubrir que el Rey de las Tinieblas existía y era su compañero desde hacía 3 años.

-Enséñamelas. -Ordenó temiéndose lo peor. Por lo que recordaba ella estaba en medio de la sala que se encontraban, rodeados de los hombres de Marcus que le disparó y, a causa del impacto, cayó inconsciente. Para luego despertar en la azotea de ese mismo edificio. -Lucifer, quiero verlas. Con un fuerte chasqueo de lengua, Lucifer miro al cielo y mascullo algo a su padre. Acto seguido hizo una mueca de dolor y movió el hombro izquierdo. La preciosa ala del ángel se desplegó. Totalmente ensangrentada y llena de agujeros. La segunda ala se desplegó igual. Chloe se llevó las manos a la boca. Había tanta sangre y esos agujeros. Esos agujeros eran... -Agujeros de bala. -se horrorizó al unir todas las piezas-Lucifer. ¿Tú?  
-Estabas inconsciente. No pensé en otra cosa. Sabía que me dolería porque contigo cerca pueden Hacerme daño.-susurró al borde del llanto. Chloe vio como una larga pluma mitad blanca mitad roja caía al suelo. Quiso consolarlo, abrazarlo y mecerlo contra su cuerpo pero lo único que hizo fue recoger una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla derecha. 

-¿Porque cuando yo estoy cerca?- pregunto acariciandole el rostro.

-Eso es más complicado aún.- se carcajeó y Chloe vio como otra lágrima rodó por las mejillas del ángel. -Chloe, no me dejes. - casi suplicó. Había oído a Lucifer decir muchas cosas y en muchos tonos pero nunca así. Nunca tan... a flor de piel.

-Dime porque- volvió a preguntar captando con el rabillo del ojo como la sangre goteaba entre las alas y caía al suelo.

-¿No está claro?- preguntó alzando la mirada por fin y atravesándola con esos grandes ojos marrones. Marrones con un ligero tinte de rojo infernal. El tono fue mucho más del estilo de su compañero, mucho más: no me hagas perder el tiempo, Inspectora. Lo cual provocó una gran sonrisa en la mujer

-Es que quiero oírlo y creo que tú necesitas decirlo .- pico sonriendo. Y entonces paso. Lucifer la miro frunciendo el ceño como el niño pequeño que a veces era y sonrió al comprender: 

-Dime que es lo que deseas, Inspectora. -Preguntó alzándose sobre si mismo. Luciendo como el diablo aterrador que podía llegar a ser. Rodeando a Chloe con sus alas ensangrentadas pero sin llegar a tocarla. Decker notó esa intensa mirada y no se resistió. Se dejó llevar y suspiró; 

 

-Deseo...

-¿Si?

-Deseo... 

-Dímelo 

-Deseo que me digas porque, a pesar de saber que te haría daño, me protegiste con tus alas La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Lucifer fue como la de un niño el día de Navidad 

-Porque te quiero y nada, ni siquiera Papá, va impedir que lo haga. Y ahora, Chloe voy a besarte. 

Y sin darle tiempo a decir que si, que lo hiciera, que la besara hasta que no hubiera mañana. Lucifer se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. No fue un beso como los anteriores si no que fue uno lleno de hambre y pasión. Uno crudo, como la realidad en la que se encontraban. En la que, una simple humana estaba en los brazos de un ángel caído que la rodeaba con sus brazos y sus alas ensangrentadas. Se sintió protegida y amada y todo era muy raro pero Lucifer Morningstar empujaba la lengua en su boca y ella tenía que hacer algo que fuera más allá que gemir como una quinceañera. Así que alzó las manos y enroscó los dedos en ese cabello oscuro que la volvía loca. Siempre quiso despeinar a Lucifer y no iba a perder la oportunidad. Así que tiro hacia abajo y profundizó en el beso ganándose un pequeño gemido de su diablillo personal.

-Inspectora ...-sonrió apoyando ambas frentes y ¡ooooh! En serio... ¿como había podido resistirse 3 años ? Lucifer lucia travieso y ansioso.

-Lucifer..-respondió coqueta y apretándose un poco más a él. 

-Mas vale que nos vayamos de aquí. Mi cama en el Lux es mucho más cómoda. -invitó deslizando los grandes dedos por su espalda y metiéndolos por dentro del pantalón tocando un poco de la piel de su espalda. 

-No.-Jadeó

-¿No?- pura incertidumbre en la voz 

-No voy a acostarme contigo en el lux, donde te has acostado con un montón de mujeres. -Y de hombres.-Chloe se separó y le miró arqueando una ceja - Sip, está bien. Me callo. ¿Entonces? 

-Trixie está con Dan El rostro de Lucifer se transformó en pura sorpresa primero para pasar a pícaro en un santiamén. 

-No se diga más. 

Y antes de darse cuenta estaban en su casa con un ligero sonido de aleteo y una brisa suave.

-Que rápido. -se sorprendió mirando su salón para luego encarar al diablo.

Lucifer hizo una mueca de dolor y replegó sus alas. Sonrió con esa sonrisa de superioridad que había llegado a odiar y dijo: 

-No, en todo, Inspectora, ahora me tomaré mi tiempo, Inspectora. Continuará


End file.
